The present invention relates to a universal canopy and mount for tractor and mower roll bars. Tractors and other work vehicles often include a roll over protection system (ROPS) for protecting drivers in case the vehicle turns over. Typically, the ROPS comprises roll bars attached to the vehicle that prevents a person in the vehicle from being crushed by the vehicle if it overturns. Many variations of ROPS exist, and may depend on the vehicle and manufacturer. For example, ROPS may be a fixed structure or may be foldable for storage purposes and operating in low clearance areas. Some vehicles may have an integrated ROPS, while others (particularly older vehicles) may require installation of roll bars that are sold separately. ROPS may also vary in the number of roll bars and the angle of the roll bars with respect to the vehicle.
The structure of ROPS provides a suitable location for installing canopies. However, because of the various ROPS available, the connection between the ROPS and the canopies are highly dependent on the particular model of the ROPS. Installing a canopy intended for one ROPS model on another model type may lead to a less than desirable configuration, such as a slanted canopy. Thus, there remains a need for a universal mount for installing canopies independent of the tractor and mower ROPS that enables the user to adjust the canopy's angle accordingly.